Typical procedures for the synthesis of silylated and N-silylated bis and mono(cyclopentadienyl) and indenyl ligands involve the addition of Cl.sub.2 Si(CH.sub.3).sub.2 during synthesis of monocyclopentadienyl compounds to the lithiated ligand precursor. These procedures are not cost effective due to a requirement for excess Cl.sub.2 Si(CH.sub.3).sub.2, the production of undesirable by-products, and a consequent need for expensive purification procedures.